It is increasingly common for electronic devices to be used in surgical or other medical procedures. Electronic devices can provide a variety of useful benefits in this setting, but can also introduce certain challenges.
For example, electronic devices that are powered by an internal battery generally require that the battery be charged prior to use. The battery can be partially or completely drained, however, while the device is sitting on the shelf waiting to be used in a procedure. Charging the battery during the medical procedure can undesirably introduce delays and disrupt the flow of the procedure. It is also difficult to charge the battery of the electronic device while maintaining sterility of the electronic device. Attempts to minimize this problem by equipping the electronic device with a higher capacity battery result in the electronic device being larger and/or heavier. Larger devices are generally undesirable, as the available space to maneuver the device during the procedure can be limited. Similarly, heavier devices are generally undesirable, as the added weight can contribute to surgeon fatigue or reduce the ability to finely control movement and positioning of the device.
By way of further example, some electronic devices require programming with patient-specific or procedure-specific data or instructions. The step of programming the device before use can lengthen the medical procedure or disrupt the flow of the procedure. The programming step can further drain the battery, exacerbating the issues described above. Also, in the case of sterile electronic devices, it is difficult to program the device while maintaining its sterility.
As another example, once an electronic device is sterilized and/or packed in a sterile container, it generally cannot be tested, calibrated, identified, etc. without opening the sterile packaging.